


Next door neighbor (One Shot)

by heliespark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute Eren Yeager, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Party, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliespark/pseuds/heliespark
Summary: Eren is an annoying neighbor who parties all the time and thanks to Reiner, his friend, you find out that he is actually attracted to you.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman & Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Next door neighbor (One Shot)

You rolled around in bed trying to find a position that would suit you best to fall asleep but the noise from the apartment next to you was too loud to even try.

“For fuck’s sake.” You cursed into your pillow and sat up straight. “It’s 1:30 in the fucking morning, fucking Yeager.”

Eren Yeager was your newest neighbor, he had moved in next to you a few months ago and had proven to be the most annoying one you’ve ever had so far; always hosting parties on weekdays and making a mess in the laundry room. It didn’t matter how many times you went and talked to him, he always said he’d stop and apologize with that million dollar smile of his which was always enough to calm you down.

“Enough is enough.” You stood up from your bed and made your way to the front door and out of your apartment, you walked up to his door and banged on it as hard as you could. “Open up Yeager!” You yelled loud enough for the whole building to hear you.

The door opened revealing the tall annoyance that kept you up all night.

“Hey, how you doin’?” He asked, flashing you that annoying smile of his when he mentioned your name.

“Cut the crap, it’s almost 2:00 am Eren, can’t you have your parties on the weekends? Some of us have jobs.” You snapped at him.

“I have a job too, you know?” He said crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. He was so tall, so much that it annoyed you having to look up at him. And the worst part, he was only wearing sweatpants, his abs were tempting your eyes so much that it was hard to focus only on his, which were an already beautiful shade of green. He had his hair in a messy bun with some strands falling on his face that somehow just made him look better. Yes, despite being the most annoying neighbor in existence, the brunette was blessed with his incredible looks, the only reason why you never called the cops on him was because you were low key attracted to him.

“Doesn’t look like it.” You pointed at his friends who were chugging shots after shots in his living room.

He looked at them with a smile and looked back at you. “We’re just celebrating my birthday, guess we got carried away.” He shrugged.

“Good for you, but seriously, this is too much.” You quickly dismissed the reason for their celebration.

“You don’t care about my birthday?” He asked with a hand on his heart acting as if he was hurt. “I thought you and I had something special going on.” He said pouting.

You rolled your eyes, annoyed at his childish behavior. You were about to go off on him when one of his buddies came to the door with a beer in his hand. The guy was a bit taller than him, muscular, blond and had a goatee that gave him a mature look.

_Damn, even his friends are attractive._

“Hey, sorry for disturbing you.” The tall blonde gave you a charming smile and as if he was examining you, he looked at you up and down, the smile still on his face. You crossed your arms covering your chest, remembering that you weren’t wearing a bra and it was cold outside. “You must be the neighbor he’s got the hots for.”

_Wait, what did he just say?_

Your cheeks felt hot as a kettle the moment the blonde said that Eren liked you but you tried your best to hide the smile that was already beginning to form on your face.

“Shut the fuck up Reiner.” Eren elbowed the guy named Reiner on the ribs giving him a death glare. “Don’t listen to him.” Eren looked as if he was about to punch the guy and then looked back at you but you spoke before he had the chance.

“Wait, that’s no way to talk to your friends Eren.” You put up your hand stopping him from talking and gave him a playful smile, knowing you had a way to mess with him now. “So, he likes me?” You asked walking closer to Reiner, wrapping your hands around his arm.

As if he knew what you were doing, he smiled back at you devilishly. “Oh, most definitely, he’s always talking about that ‘curly haired babe’ that lives next to him.”

The smile on your face grew wider as you noticed how Eren was boiling with anger next to you because of the way you were clinging to Reiner. “Is that true? Do you really like me?” You laid your head on Reiner’s arm and looked at Eren pouting as if to show you felt pity towards him.

“You think you’re gonna get anything by clinging to him? The guy is a manwhore.” He said obviously annoyed.

“So, you’re not denying that you do like me then?” You laid against the door frame with a cocky look. You could see how Eren was getting more annoyed by the second and how his face started to get a bit red.

“You know what? I’ll end the party. Go home guys!” He yelled at his friends in the living room who in response booed at him.

“Come on man, it was just getting fun.” Said a guy with a buzz cut holding a pizza slice on one hand and a drink on the other.

“You know? You should join us, I bet Eren would love that.” Reiner mentioned drinking from his beer and winking at you.

You were about to decline the invitation since Eren was willing to end the party and that’s all you had come here for, but before you did, Eren spoke up making you want to annoy him even more.

“She’d hate that, now get out, party’s over.” He repeated looking at his friend with such a look, you were sure he was about to hit him for real.

“Actually...” you spoke before Eren could say anything else. “Maybe that’s not the worst idea.” You let go of Reiner’s arm and moved closer to Eren looking up at him with an evil look in your eyes. “I mean it is your birthday after all and we have something special going on, right?” You used his own words against him and you saw how that did the trick.

Reiner took you by the hand and guided you to the living room and introduced you to the group. “Hey guys, this is the neighbor that Eren is into.” He told the group and they started whistling at Eren. You introduced yourself to them and they did the same, they seemed to be very friendly and fun once you got to talk to them more. At that point Eren had closed the door and came back to the living room but stayed silent.

A girl in a ponytail holding two slices of pizza, whose name you heard was Sasha, offered you a drink and smiled at you. “Hi, we have so much to eat and drink here, you should join us!” She sounded so nice that you couldn’t even be mad.

“Thank you!” You gladly took the drink that she offered and continued making conversation with her.

As the night went on Eren’s friends had taken a liking to you and started playing drinking games, Eren eventually stopped sulking and joined, after a few drinks you started to feel tipsy but not drunk enough to start wobbling like you always did when you drank too much.

“So, I think we should play spin the bottle.” A guy with long brown hair slicked back spoke up, if you remembered correctly his name was Jean.

“What are we, high schoolers?” The girl named Mikasa, who was sitting on Jean’s lap, objected and you couldn’t agree more with her.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Reiner said to her and sat next to you on the floor, the guy had been showing you a serious amount of attention the whole night and you weren’t sure anymore if it was to annoy Eren or for some other reason, but you weren’t complaining either, after all, the guy was very attractive too.

“Okay let’s go, give me a bottle Sasha.” Connie, the guy with the buzz cut, asked holding his hand up to her and she gave him an empty bottle of vodka. Everyone pushed the couch and chairs to sit on the floor. You were in between Reiner and Jean, Mikasa was next to him, Eren was in front of you and next to him were Connie and Sasha completing the circle.

Jean took the first spin and it landed on Sasha, the girl called Mikasa rolled her eyes seemingly annoyed, everyone laughed at her reaction and they kissed quickly.

“Chill out Mikasa, only you like Jean that way.” Sasha teased her. She spinned the bottle and it landed on you, the guys including Eren, whistled, a little too excited in your opinion.

“This is gonna be good.” Eren chuckled looking at you, the anger he had before had totally vanished.

“You guys are so childish.” You rolled your eyes and crawled close to Sasha, the two of you kissed slightly and the guys went crazy.

“Calm down guys, it’s just a kiss.” Sasha laughed sitting back next to Connie.

“Your turn.” Eren said to you, you could see a devilish smile forming on his face, he was definitely waiting for the bottle to land on him.

You took your turn and as if the odds were against him, the bottle landed on Reiner. You both looked at each other and then at Eren, who seemed to have regained the angry look he lost throughout the night.

Reiner took your face in his hands and planted his lips on yours starting the kiss slowly, his tongue circling your lower lip. He finished the kiss tugging at your lower lip and then pulled away from you.

He smiled at you and glanced quickly at Eren, you followed his gaze and you could see the brunette was actually fuming in his seat. You both laughed at what you had done, your goal was to get on Eren’s nerves and it sure as hell was working. The night kept going with a few more turns, you and Eren still hadn’t made out during the whole game and it was beginning to get the better of him. And deep down, you also wanted to make out with him and god knows what more.

“Your turn Eren.” You said to him after he kissed Sasha, you had a cheeky tone and he rolled his eyes at you. He spinned the bottle, and of course, this time it landed on you.

He looked at you with that million dollar smile of his, it was such a cocky smile you could feel the brightness of it almost blind you, you knew this was exactly what he wanted, but you didn’t hate it either.

“Get up, sweetheart.” He demanded standing up. You did as he said, and you did it without any complaints, he put his hand on your neck and pulled you in for a kiss, he didn’t even give you time to breathe. He bit your lower lip and you instantly knew what he wanted, you parted your lips and his tongue invaded your mouth. His left hand went to your hips pulling you close to him and you could feel the warmth of his skin. You bit his lip teasing him and heard him groan in your mouth, he was definitely turned on; the kiss was getting so heated that you almost forgot you had kissed Reiner not long ago, something hard started pushing against your stomach making you flinch. _Fuck, he’s hard!_

“This is getting steamy guys.” Sasha warned laughing. That was enough to bring you back to reality, you put your hands on Eren’s bare chest and pushed him away slowly, you did not want to stop the kiss but it was getting to be too much. You looked at him in the eyes, he was breathing heavily just like you, you could tell he didn’t want to stop either.

“I should probably head back to my apartment.” Feeling embarrassed because of the little show you put on, you walked towards the front door avoiding everyone’s eyes.

“Party’s over guys.” You heard Eren say to the group, this time they didn’t even try to stay longer, the tone he used was completely demanding. His friends said their goodbyes to him and you. You were about to leave as well when he spoke again.

“Stay.” Eren walked up to you grabbing you by the waist and pulling you closer to his chest. “If you want to of course.” You looked up at him and felt your face heating up again. His eyes were pleading you to stay and you couldn’t find a way to say no.

“So, it wasn’t a lie that you do like me?” You looked down awkwardly, your hands were on his stomach feeling up his abs, you couldn’t help yourself. His body was just as beautiful as his face, it was too much for you at this point.

“I think that was pretty obvious.” He looked down at you with a sweet smile.

“You could’ve said something instead of acting like a fucking dick all this time.”

“Damn, you kiss me with that mouth?” You couldn’t help but laugh at his lame joke. He pulled you closer to him and you could feel his bulge pressing against you again. You felt the heat going down from your stomach to your pussy, you were getting so wet and he hadn’t even touched you down there. You purposely looked up at him and began to feel up his erection over his pants with your hands. You heard him groan shutting his eyes.

You kissed his chest teasingly, sliding your hands down his pants only to be surprised by him not wearing any underwear. You smiled to yourself and started stroking his hard cock.

“Fuck.” He growled placing his head on the crook of your neck and you could feel him breathing heavily on your ear. “Can I take this as a sign that you’ll stay for the night?” His husky voice sending chills down your spine.

You placed your hands on his cheeks and made him look at you in the eyes, you went up to kiss him, you were still stroking his erection so this just made him go insane. You pulled away tugging at his lower lip.

“It is your birthday, right? We should celebrate.” You whispered in his ear and bit his earlobe.

This was all Eren needed, he grabbed you by the waist and pushed you against the wall, attacking your lips without giving you a second to think. His tongue felt so warm inside your mouth, it was like he was trying to cover every single part of it, you were beginning to get dizzy because of the lack of air but there was no way in hell you were going to ask him to stop. He grabbed your ass and pressed his stiff cock against your mount, you moaned in his mouth at the feeling and started grinding against it. You already wanted him inside you.

“Little desperate aren’t we?” He leaned in to kiss your neck, biting on it and leaving red marks on your skin. You were a sucker for hickeys and you weren’t against him marking your skin with his mouth.

“Please, Eren.” You begged him shamelessly. Your clit was pulsating, you needed more and wanted to give him more.

“Not yet, sweetheart.” He gave you a small kiss and slid his hand inside your pajama shorts. He rubbed his middle finger against your clit, making circles over the wet spot that had formed on your underwear.

“Fuck, ah, Eren...” You moaned in his mouth, moving your hips to feel him more. He was driving you crazy with all the teasing.

“You’re so wet already, do you like me that much?” He whispered in your ear, but he already knew the answer to that question, he just wanted to hear you say it out loud. He moved your underwear to the side and slid two fingers inside of you without warning.

“Damn it! Ahg...” You groaned looking at him in the eyes.

“You’re not answering, babe.” He curled up the fingers inside you, touching your sweet spot, making you scream and your hips twitch. “Do you like me that much?”

“I do, I like you so much Eren.” You managed to say, it was getting hard to breath. Eren slid his fingers out and you whined at the empty feeling it gave you. He pulled your shirt off and grabbed one of your breasts, while his mouth went to take care of the other. He bit your right nipple while his hand played with the left one, he kept his eyes on you, the eye contact getting you more excited, you ran your fingers through his soft hair, pushing his mouth closer, if that was even possible. He switched and now his mouth was on your left nipple, his tongue felt burning hot against your skin, and you didn’t want him to stop.

He left a trail of sloppy kisses, from your breasts till your pelvis, pulled down your shorts along with your panties and looked up at you as if asking for permission, you nodded and he parted your thighs with his hands. He kissed your clit making your head spin, you arched your back instinctively, asking him for more. His tongue circled your clit and he slid his index and middle finger inside you again, he curled them hitting that special spot again.

“Oh fuck!” You threw your head back letting out a loud moan. You placed your hands on his head pressing him more against your core. Your pussy was getting so slick with his saliva, the feeling was better than anything you had imagined, you remembered all the times you touched yourself with him in mind and now that he was with his face between your legs, the feeling was far better. His fingers paced in and out of you making you go crazy, all you could hear were your moans and the slapping sounds his tongue made against your wet folds. You were nearing your orgasm, and as if he had noticed, he pulled away from between your thighs and went up to kiss you, you whined at the feeling of him pulling away.

“I don’t want you to come just yet.” He mentioned and kissed you sweetly, he took you by the hand and guided you to the living room, he sat down. You kneeled in front of him knowing what he wanted, you slid your hands up his thighs. With your index finger, you traced the silhouette of his length. “Doesn’t it hurt?” You asked looking at him with a playful smile, he smiled back at you biting his lower lip.

“It does, can you help me babe?” He pulled down his pants freeing his cock.

 _Fucking hell. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ You almost drooled at the sight of it.

You licked your lips looking at his dick, you grabbed it with one hand and licked it from the base to the tip, still maintaining eye contact with Eren, he groaned looking at you. “Who’s the tease now, huh?”

“Payback baby.” You slid his cock inside your mouth, your tongue making circles on his tip. His hands made his way to your hair, pressing you further down on him, your hand stroking him at the same time.

“For fuck’s sake.” You heard him curse under his breath, he threw his head back, his mouth open and his eyes closed in pleasure. Hearing him like this could become a new kink of yours, it was such an erotic sound and you couldn’t believe you were the cause of it. You could feel him grinding into your mouth and the taste of pre cum started settling on your tongue.

“Damn it, babe, wait.” He pleaded pulling you away tenderly. “I don’t wanna finish yet.”

“Are you into edging?” You asked genuinely curious, since he seemed to want to control when either of your orgasms would happen.

“Does it bother you?” He asked in a shy manner.

“Not in the slightest, I am too.” You went up to kiss him, both your tongues pressing against each other. He pulled away and stood up with you kicking his pants away. You looked down at his body and bit your lip to the sight, you were so eager from the start you hadn’t stopped to look at him fully naked. “Oh my…” you whispered to yourself but Eren heard it.

“Like what you see?” He flashed you that cheeky smile of his.

“I think it’s pretty obvious that I do.” You answered back proudly.

He leaned in and whispered in your ear. “Now, how about I fuck you in my bed?” His husky voice giving away how turned on he was. Your body trembled at the question and nodded at him a little too eager. He took your hand and guided you to his room, he threw you on the bed and took off your shorts, your underwear as well in the process.

“Open your legs for me babe.” He demanded calmly, you fought through the sudden embarrassment you felt at being exposed and spread your legs for him. “Fuck, you look so hot spread out for me like that.” He crawled to the bed and positioned himself on top of you, he took his cock and started stroking himself, occasionally slapping it against your entrance, you started to grind at it unconsciously.

“Eren, please.” You begged him shamelessly, you couldn’t stand the tension anymore, you wanted him inside more than anything.

“Please what?” He slid his tip up and down teasing your clit, the action making your hips twitch.

“Fuck me, please.” You whined with pleading eyes.

Eren gave you a devilish smile and grabbed you by the hips rolling you over so you were in doggy position, you instinctively arched your back for him and he slid his length inside your pussy ever so slightly, you closed your eyes in pleasure, letting out a soft moan.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He adjusted himself and started ramming into you, you grabbed the sheets and moved your hips along with his thrusts. He placed his left hand on your ass and smacked you hard, leaving a red mark in it.

“Ah! Eren!” You couldn’t stop yourself from calling out his name.

His other hand made his way to your neck and he pulled you close to him, your back pressing against his chest. “My name sounds so good coming out of your mouth baby, say it again.”

“Eren, please, fuck me harder.” You pleaded turning your face enough to face him, he locked his lips with yours and let go of our neck and you fell back on your stomach, he began pounding on you relentlessly and placed his hand on your pussy, his thumb massaging your clit, the knot was already forming in your stomach from all the stimulation.

“E-Eren... coming…” you could barely make out sentences at this point.

“Me too babe.” He answered in a throaty voice, he pulled out of you and rolled you over again so you were facing him, you bit your lip looking at him and pulled him in for a kiss, both your tongues against each other. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he started fucking you again, he pressed his forehead against yours, both of you locking eyes. He pressed his hand against your pussy and massaged your clit.

“Eren!” You screamed his name as you reached your climax, your legs and hips twitching as you rode that high, he kept pounding at you until he was close enough himself and slid out of you, he stroke himself until he came on your stomach, throwing his head back and screaming your name.

Both of you were a complete mess, panting, trying to catch your breath.

“Maybe… maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing… you having a party on a weekday…” You managed to say with a smile on your face.

He chuckled at your joke and leaned in to give you a small kiss. “See? I’m not such a bad neighbor after all, right?”

“Maybe not.” You answered playfully. He laughed with you and stood off the bed, you followed his figure and saw him get some tissues from his nightstand, he came back to you and wiped off the mess he made on your stomach. He threw the tissue in the trash can and laid in bed next to you. You rolled over so you were facing him.

He had a conflicted look on his face, as if he was trying to look for words to talk to you. “What’s wrong?” You asked him.

“I don’t want you to think that I just used you or anything.” He said avoiding your eyes.

 _Fuck, he looks so adorable right now._ His words made you smile tenderly at him, you grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss, you wrapped one of your legs around his waist, bringing him closer to you.

“I don’t think that Eren, it’s okay.” You assured him, he gave you that shiny smile you liked so much and leaned into the crook of your neck, leaving small kisses all over.

“Will you stay to sleep?” He asked in a pleading manner.

“Eren, I can’t even move, there’s no way I’m leaving.” You answered quickly and he laughed, proud that you couldn’t move because of him.

“Sleep well babe.” He kissed your forehead and pulled you in closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around you, you nuzzled against his chest, already feeling drowsy.

“You too Eren.” You kissed his chest before falling asleep between his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing and posting fanfic on this site, I used to write a long time ago but I decided to do it again after reading some amazing fics on here. I also want to improve my writing skills (plus, English is not my mother language), so whoever ends up reading this, please feel free to give your opinions and criticism so I can get better. 🥰


End file.
